


all the scholars couldn't dream of us

by jessequicksters



Series: we didn't start the fire [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: “Maybe my parents never emigrated to the States. Or maybe, yours did. What would that look like?”Behrad and Amaya are pulling an all-nighter in the university library. Featuring dim lights, a terrible cup of coffee, conversations on the imperial curriculum and alternate realities.(for the prompt: erased [     ] from history, behrad + amaya)
Relationships: Behrad Tarazi/Amaya Jiwe
Series: we didn't start the fire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: we didn't start the fire





	all the scholars couldn't dream of us

**Author's Note:**

> yes, we erased the totems

“Do you think—” Behrad says, chewing on the eraser-end of a pencil, legs stretched out on the empty chairs next to him, “—in another life, we’d still have met?”

Amaya rolls her eyes. The library is quiet at this time of the night, and if it weren’t for Behrad’s never-ending string of distractions throughout the week, she would be curled up in bed right now, not scrambling to submit her final paper of the semester.

“Don’t do that,” Amaya says, snatching the pencil out of his mouth. At least he’s good company, even when he’s not doing any of the work that he’s certainly also behind on.

“Maybe my parents never emigrated to the States. Or maybe, yours did. What would that look like?”

Amaya laughs, gently. “That would never happen. In line for the throne, remember? My family’s been shaping big dreams for me and my small village.”

“You like them, though, right?”

“My family?”

“All of them. Everyone from your village—I mean, you came all the way out to France for this year abroad for them. To finally do something about the bullshit imperial curriculum they’re teaching,” Behrad says, and Amaya raises her eyebrows in agreement from across the table.

They both lean in towards each other across the dimly lit table. Someone walks past them and they both jump a little, hands clasping together as a blush runs down their cheeks.

“It’s hard,” she admits. “Being away from them. But I knew I had to come. Politics and International Relations is important to what I want to do, but I also came because I had to see for myself what they’re saying about us, what they’re teaching to this whole generation of kids who are going to go on to be politicians, military leaders. My mother warned me of what I might find, abroad.”

“Handsome Business majors?” Behrad says, rising to walk over to her and nudge the cup of coffee closer towards her, already cold.

Amaya drinks it. It’s disgusting. She reminds herself to bring more of her food pantry from home next semester. Behrad’s parents are always sending him so much food. They come by and see him often, usually in the middle of business trips. His sister is always traveling around the continent. She isn’t sure when she’s meant to start university, even though they’re twins.

She relaxes into his arms, burying her face in his grey sweater, soft and warm. As difficult as the year has been, trying to change things in a world set in marble, Behrad has been like a guiding totem, constantly reminding her who she was and what she was capable of doing.

After all, she isn’t the only one with a legacy to fulfill. Behrad might not be doing it in exactly the ways Mr. and Mrs. Tarazi expect him to, but Amaya knows how hard he’s been working to secretly switch over to Engineering. How he’s been sneaking into their lectures during the week and practicing equations and worksheets he’s borrowed from his roommate.

He starts stroking her hair. His hands are large and steady, always, and Amaya finds herself drifting off in the rising and falling movements of his chest.

“You’re doing the best you can. It’s all that matters, Amaya.”

She takes a deep breath and nods, sneaking up to plant a kiss right under his jaw as his head tips back and he smiles.

“In another life, you’d be the type of guy who would finally break free from this awfully white institution to go out and save the world.”

Behrad cups her face in his hands and kisses her, barely containing his grin. “Sounds like the life you’re already living. I think I’ll stay with you in this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of yet another quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
